


The Other Me

by Purely_Scarlet



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_Scarlet/pseuds/Purely_Scarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain. For a while it seemed like it consumed me for the entirety of my existence... Am I fading?... I sense a jolt of panic followed by fear and desperation... What does it mean to exist? As I fade away into nonexistence I sense one last feeling--determination. A OneShot that may become a series depending on readers opinions.</p><p>Also posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 
> 
> If you would like to see this story continued then please let me know by leaving a review.

_Pain._

_For a while it seemed like pain was the only thing consuming me and for the entirety of my existence. Following the seemingly unending pain was a sense of fading and loosing oneself._

_Through these I was able to sense a jolt of panic followed by fear and desperation._

_What is pain? What does it mean to exist?_

_As I fade away into nonexistence I sense one last feeling—determination._

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_When I first became aware of my existence I felt another being linked to myself. It felt like myself but different at the same time. At first there was only the sense of being aware of the other me but after an undeterminable amount of time I was able to communicate with the other me by sending and taking in other me’s emotions._

_As more time passed, other me and myself started to become aware of another who was with us._

_The third felt like warmth._

_Other me and myself were unable to communicate our emotions to the third but we could feel the thirds emotions. The third was comforting to us._

_As more time passed we found the presence of the fourth._

_Unlike the other me and the third, the fourth was not always with us. It seemed like the third and the fourth had a way of communicating with each other that was different to mine and other me’s sharing of emotions._

_Hearing. Speaking. So that’s what it is._

_The third and fourth beings liked to talk to us. They love us. What is love?_

_Other me is restless. I prefer to stay where I am unless third or fourth talks to us. I feel great warmth from third and fourth, is this love?_

_I am starting to understand third and fourth a bit more with time. Third refers to itself as kaa-chan while calling fourth tou-chan._

Kaa-chan… Tou-chan…

 

_Kaa-chan and Tou-chan have been talking more with us and then a fifth came as well. Tou-chan calls the being sensei._

_What is a book?_

_Something is bothering Kaa-chan and Tou-chan. Kaa-chan has been stressed and as more time passes, Kaa-chan gets more anxious._

_What is time?_

_Other me has been more restless than usual. It is probably because there is less space to move than in the beginning._

_Kaa-chan is in pain._

What is going on?

 

_I feel like other me is moving away from me. Don’t leave me, other me. At least Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are here…_

_Something has happened. I’m not sure what it is but Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are worried. From what I can still feel from other me, other me is scared. Tou-chan why are you leaving?_

_Something is wrong. Kaa-chan and I have been brought somewhere by another being. Kaa-chan is scared. Kaa-chan, what’s wrong?_

_It hurts!_

_It hurts!_

_It hurts!_

_I feel like I am being pulled to pieces, or like something is being ripped through me._

_Why does it hurt so much?_

_Kaa-chan feels weak. I’m scared. Things are going to fast. Please, let me out._

_I can feel other me. I can feel other me’s emotions wrapping around me and I feel a bit better._

What is happening?

 

_Pain!_

_Kaa-chan and Tou-chan, why does it feel like you are fading away? Why do you feel so sad?_

_Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are gone but why does it still feel like they are with me?_

I can’t breath.

_What is breathing?_

Other me…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Where am I?

 

_My sense of self feels different. Slowly, I open my eyes._

_What are eyes?_

_The first thing I see is red._

_What is red?_

_My eyes move and take in what is in front of me. A creature with red hair is holding me close with another blond haired creature partially behind the first._

_The blond creature brushes a finger gently over my cheek. Why do the red creature and blond creature feel so sad?_

_Why do they feel like Kaa-chan and Tou-chan?_

“Hello there my little Minako-chan. Your Kaa-chan and I have been waiting to meet you.”

 

Kaa-chan?

 

So the red creature is Kaa-chan? So the blond must be Tou-chan.

 

Kaa-chan runs a few fingers through my hair and says, “It seems that both Naruto-chan and Minako-chan have taken after your coloring.”

 

Pressing a kiss to side of Kaa-chan’s head, Tou-chan smiles down at me and responds, “Yes that is true with Naruto-chan but look, there is a bit of red there in Minako-chan’s hair color. Either way, Minako-chan is just as beautiful as her Kaa-chan.”

 

_I feel tired._

Kaa-chan and Tou-chan look down at me with gentle, loving smiles as I let out a yawn and slowly blink my eyes.

 

“We love you Minako-chan. We love you so very much. You and your onii-san, we will always be with you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_With one last blink, I shut my eyes and let the nothingness take me._


	2. Aftermath

_Tou-chan!_

_Kaa-chan!_

_Don’t go! Please!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Don’t leave me…_

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time I made my way with several other shinobi to the location that Minato brought the Kyuubi, it was already too late. Upon arriving, I found Minato and Kushina impaled on one the claws of the Kyuubi and Minato was about to seal the Kyuubi inside their son.

After watching the sealing be completed, I made my way toward the fading Kushina and new jinchuuriki. Kushina proceeded to tell me that the name of her son was to be Naruto while asking me to protect him. It was during this that I recalled that Kushina had been expecting twins. I then discovered that she had yet to deliver her second child and was afraid that she would never bring her second child into the world.

Kushina was fading fast. It was only luck that the Kyuubi’s claw had pierced her above where her child would be. In short order, an emergency extraction birth was performed on the previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Kushina was barely able to get out that her daughter would be named Minako when she finally passed on.

It truly was a sad day for Konohagakure and the number of deaths for the Uzumaki-Namikaze family had once more increased.

Looking down at the sad bundle in my arms at the child that would never know what she could have had I made my way to the now orphaned Naruto. Naruto would never know what it felt like to have family. The child’s life would be difficult with the heavy burden he now carried and the poor child would grow up alone.

The second child, Minako, had been a stillborn.

It is likely that she would have lived if Kushina had been able to give birth to her without the attack, but the stress of the Kyuubi’s extraction and the injuries Kushina acquired before her death led to the child’s early end.

~~~~~~~~~~

_When I opened my eyes again I found myself surrounded by darkness._

_Where are Kaa-chan and Tou-chan?_

_What about other me?_

_Time seemed endless in the void yet I did not feel alone._

_After an undetermined amount of time, I found myself brought to a dimly lit area where I saw Kaa-chan and Tou-chan waiting for me._

_The joy I felt at first seeing them was short lived when they began to walk away from me after leaving a kiss on my forehead._

_No!_

_Don’t leave me!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Please…_

~~~~~~~~~~

_The darkness overtook me once more and I was alone in the never-ending abyss._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Other me._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I found myself engulfed by light and then I let out a weak cry._

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a miraculous event, it truly was.

When I was finally able to pick up the young Naruto, while still holding onto the other, the once stillborn child let out a weak cry.

The child was alive.

Weak.

But alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, I had several different ideas on how I wanted to go with this chapter but I finally decided on this. 
> 
> I had already decided a few weeks ago to have the majority of the chapter from the Sandaime Hokage’s perspective but I had been toying with the idea of having Minako be stillborn or born healthy. I eventually made my decision based on the fact that before Minako’s birth, Kushina went through much trauma, trauma that can (I am guessing) result in miscarriages.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review.
> 
> Purely Scarlet


	3. The Phenomenon

_Nearly a week has passed since the kyuubi’s attack on Konoha that resulted in the death of my sensei and his wife._

 

_I am truly alone now, the last surviving member of team Minato. First Obito… then Rin… now Minato-sensei has left. Perhaps I am cursed to lose those around me? I have lost my family and now my team… Please forgive me for living while you could not… I am sorry…_

_When not helping the village with repairs from the bijuu’s attack, I have spent my time observing sensei’s children._

_It truly hurts to look at them. Young Naruto looks so much like sensei that I can only expect him to become a nearly carbon copy of Minato-sensei in the future. Naruto carries a heavy burden for one so young, if only the kyuubi hadn’t been released!_

_In a way, looking at little Minako hurts worse than looking at Naruto. She has the same eyes and jawline as sensei, and her hair at first glance is the exact same color. It is only when the light hits her hair a certain way that hints of red highlights can be seen. It isn’t her resemblance to sensei that causes me so much pain—although that my also be a contributing factor—but seeing her weak, infant body in Konoha’s hospital this past week has pulled at my heartstrings._

_Minako looks even smaller with everything hooked up to her to ensure that she stays alive. It had been a miracle that she was alive considering that she had been stillborn and had nearly been lost again while being brought to Konoha’s hospital. There is no way to know, at the moment, if her brushes with death will have a negative impact on her growth and development, but one can only hope that she will be alright._

_One thing the medics did discover though was that her chakra coils and chakra network have experienced some extreme trauma. It is possible that when the kyuubi was extracted from Kushina that the drain occurred not only to Kushina but also to the, at the time, unborn Minako? It is currently too soon to see if her chakra network and coils will ever recover. She may never have the chance to become a shinobi. In most cases, the amount of trauma her system went through would, at worst, cause it to burst and kill her, or at best, forever be damaged and force her to live the life either as a civilian or a shinobi unable to use chakra. Hopefully her Uzumaki heritage will help her to make a full recovery._

_Over the past several days I have witnessed a strange phenomenon with regards to Minako and Naruto. After a day had passed and Naruto was cleared as being healthy enough to leave the special care ward that Minako was placed in did the strange occurrence happen._

_The nurses decided to move Naruto from the room to a different ward and after two hours had passed, Minako’s health began to decline. Apparently Naruto started showing signs of distress about the same time and it was only after the twins were brought back together again that Naruto calmed down and Minako’s health started to improve again._

_It would take another two instances before we all realized that, somehow, Naruto’s close proximity to Minako improved her health and that it would rapidly decline in his absence. It was almost as if Naruto’s presence was keeping her grounded and preventing her soul from leaving her body. Similarly to how it was only after Naruto was held near Minako that her soul entered her tiny body the first time and brought it to life._

_Hopefully after her health has improved then she will no longer experience a decline when they are not together._

_Keep fighting Minako-chan. Don’t give up!_

_…_

I find myself floating in endless darkness. When light begins to break through the never-ending black, it is taken over by a dense grey fog. I do not like being a lone here but where am I?

 

_ba-bum_

 

_What is this? I feel this tugging coming from the center of my being._

_I want to follow it, but something else is also calling out to me._

The second unknown pull scares me, although I am not sure why.

 

_What should I do?_

…

 

…

 

…

 

_Don’t give up my dear Minako-chan…_

_…_

_…_

_Everything will be all right…_

_…_

_…_

_Just hold on for a bit longer…_

_..._

_…_

_I love you Minako, try to stay by your brother…_

_…_

_…_

_After all, family is very important._

_…_

The fog has finally gone away and the scary pulling is no longer there but I still can feel that longing to follow the first.

 

For some reason I feel more… whole…

 

_Why is that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, I had most of this (aka the entire Kakashi part) written on May 1st and I figured I would have it all finished and posted by the 8th but things happen.
> 
> My summary of excuses for the “late” post:  
> 1\. Final exams on May 7th  
> 2\. May 8th-9th clothes shopping for graduation things with mother  
> 3\. May 10th Mother’s Day (obvious)  
> 4\. May 11th-May 14th cleaning house and working at my dad’s office (surprise)  
> 5\. May 15th Graduation Baccalaureate and relatives arrive at house  
> 6\. May 16th Graduation Ceremony and after party  
> 7\. May 17th more relatives and return graduation robes (rental)  
> 8\. May 18th-May 21st more work at parent’s office (from 9am until 7 pm)  
> 9\. May 21st-May 22nd me and mom go on road trip to a casino (for her) and stopping at various Half Price Books stores (for me) → BTW I got 7 manga and 2 Naruto DVD box sets all for about $40 and they look almost brand new  
> 10\. May 23rd watched Marvel movies  
> 11\. May 24th (Today) Finally finished this chapter
> 
> I had several general ideas for how I wanted the Minako perspective to be written out. I can actually picture it in my head. Going off the concepts where she almost dies several times after birth I was following the idea from the anime xxxHolic with the foggy dark landscape that is creepy feeling and leads to the land of the dead in season 1 episode 7 Hydrangea. 
> 
> I actually had not planned on Kushina’s thoughts making an appearance this chapter but I think I like it.
> 
> I have some general ideas for chapters 4, 5 and 6 (at least on which characters’ perspectives will take lead in those)
> 
> These first chapters concerning Minako and Naruto’s first few months/years will mainly be from other characters perspectives but I do plan on focusing on the perspectives of Naruto and Minako as they get older. 
> 
> I am not sure when the chapter will be ready but I will try to have it done within the next month (before June is over) I really hope you all still will follow and like this story! 
> 
> Purely Scarlet


	4. Hope for the Future

_…_

 

_The gates of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, it truly is a sight for sore eyes. The longing in my heart lessens slightly as it comes into sight. It has been nearly a month since I felt the desire to rush back to my home but my duty to the village kept me occupied. It required me to run damage control and determine if there were any immediate threats on the horizon after the death of the Yondaime hokage, my student—Minato._

 

"Jiraiya-sama!" One of the ninja at the gate called out.

 

"Hokage-sama has been awaiting your arrival."

 

_My duty to the village demands that I report to Sarutobi-sensei before doing as my heart wishes, a ninja must not let his emotions control him._

 

...

 

"So the rumor of Minato being able to kill the kyuubi has benefitted us greatly. I had feared that Kumo would have used this time to launch an attack, it is a relief to know we do not have to worry about another war on our hands so soon after this attack."

 

"Sensei, how are they?"

 

"Naruto is in perfect health. There does not seem to be any negative side effects of the sealing... Minako on the other hand is a bit difficult to explain."

 

_Sensei motions for me to follow him and we make our way in silence to the hospital._

 

"Minako seems to be in good condition but soon after being separated from Naruto her health begins to fall."

 

...

...

...

 

_Another week goes by and on one of my visits to see my godchildren I see Minato's student Kakashi. It is during this visit that Kakashi brings up a very interesting thought._

 

…

 

"Jiraiya-sama, is it possible that Minako-chan was affected by the kyuubi's extraction from Kushina-san?"

 

_Could that be what is wrong? Excess demonic chakra might be running through her chakra pathways without anything to control it..._

 

...

...

...

 

_Ink brush in hand, I finish writing out the last characters and stand back to observe and check over the work I have done. Yes, this should do it._

 

...

 

_Drawing for the appropriate amount of chakra I focus on what I am about to seal._

_Minako, I hope that this will help you to live strongly on your own._

_I narrow my eyes on the target._

 

"Fūin!"

 

~ * * * ~

 

_From the darkness a pathway begins to light my way. I feel a tugging sensation calling me to follow it._

_I looked down at the bundle resting in my arms, and rest a kiss on the child's forehead._

_It is time for us to go, she does not belong here. We never intended for her to end up here as well._

 

"You're headed back, Minako-chan. Don't worry, everything will be all right. We love you both, and I will always watch over you."

 

_I make my way along the lit path that will lead to my daughter's future._

 

~ * * * ~

 

_Young Kakashi was right. She had been affected by the kyuubi's extraction. The seal was a success. She possesses some residual chakra left over from the fox. It is almost as if she was the previous jinchuuriki herself. Only time will tell if she will be able to access and use that residual chakra for herself._

 

_To think that she would be sick due to an overabundance of the unfamiliar Chakra to her under developed chakra system._

_Things may be starting to look up._

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me dear readers! I am not worthy of you all! My reasoning for this being so late is awful! I have actually been meaning to edit and post this since mid-August but I’ve been putting it off.
> 
> This has actually been on FF.net since mid-November but the day I tried to put it on here I was having issues with logging in or something (I don't really remember).
> 
> You guys get two chapters on here today.


	5. A Mother’s Prediction of the Future

_…_

_Three years have passed since the day my close friend died. There is not a moment that passes that I don't wish for there to be something that I can do to help her children._

_Over these three years I have yet to see them, and with the state of the political stress, concerning the Uchiha family and the attack of the kyuubi, it has made it impossible for our family to take them in._

_..._

_The first time I saw them was a clear spring day and I had brought Sasuke-chan to the park to play with some of the other children._

_When we arrived I noticed the two blond children running about and, though they did not look like Kushina-chan, I could see they were hers through their resemblance to Minato._

_I would have to say that Naruto has Kushina's personality while Minako's seems to be like Minato's. Naruto loud and boisterous while Minako was more reserved. While the both of them may physically be gone from this world, their legacy lives on strongly._

 

...

 

_Sasuke-chan is shy so it’s a bit hard for him to make friends with others. My adorable son, he is under the impression that as long as he has his "nii-san" then he does not need any other friends._

_Even though he is shy and currently unwilling to really make friends, I can’t help but hope that someday my Sasuke-chan will become friends with Kushina-chan’s children._

_That friendship might not begin today or in the next year, but I have hope that it will occur sometime in the future when they are older and they have become ninja of Konohagakure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, short chapter. Sorry about that. I figured we already saw what people close to Minato thought so might as well see for those close to Kushina. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter.
> 
> Next chapter should be out before Christmas, maybe next weekend after I get out of finals as a way to celebrate.


	6. To Become Hokage

**_Chapter 6: To Become Hokage_ **

**_~ * * * ~_ **

_…_

_I love my sister; she is very precious to me._

 

_…_

_I can’t even begin to think, nor do I want to think, about how different my life would be without her._

_…_

_I don’t think there is anything I wouldn’t do for her if it would make her happy. I want to become hokage one day. When I become hokage, everyone will have to respect me and treat me like I’m somebody._

…

 

_But that isn’t the only reason why I want to become hokage._

 

…

 

_The same would be for my sister when I take the hat. When I’m hokage, people will no longer ignore us. Not only will people treat me like I’m somebody but they will all see how wonderful my sister is._

 

…

 

_I want to become hokage._

 

…

 

_But_

 

...

 

_If Minako-chan asked me to, I would give it up._

 

...

 

_I would give it up… for her…_

 

_I’m glad though that she believes in me and thinks that I can achieve that goal. With her believing in me, there is no way I can fail!_

_The only thing she wants is to be at my side as I climb my way to the top. I know she will watch my back as I watch hers._

_To start that journey…_

_To become hokage…_

_Tomorrow we will be taking the first step, by becoming academy students._

_…_

_Look out shinobi academy of Konohagakure! Uzumaki Naruto and Minako are headed your way, dattebayo!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 January 2016 Note: obviously I didn’t post this when I said I would. I actually have been thinking about chapters for this story and came up with two chapters that I want to place before the chapter I originally wanted to post next. I’m kind of skimming through the years before we reach canon but I’m trying to develop the characters and their interactions linearly. If I don’t do this now then we might end up having several chapters like some episodes of Naruto (and other anime) that are long, drawn out flashbacks taking up several episodes (in this case chapters) so I’m trying to get that done now.
> 
> My Main Excuse for this late update: I was catching up on reading fanfiction, playing Story of Seasons, and sleep after finals. The week of Christmas and New Years I had to work at my dad’s office because his assistant went out of town to visit family during the holiday. After New Years I started my Sailor V costume, it’s coming a long pretty well (I still have more adjustments to make for the mock costume though). Today is now my first day back to classes. You can thank my ADHD and slight boredom for finally posting this chapter since my SAS programming class is kinda review today (even though it’s been 2 years since taking the SAS 1 class) Good luck everyone will school/work and thank you for reading.
> 
> Teams Note: I will eventually have a poll on team placement. I had hoped to have that poll out by the beginning of the year but I want to have some chapters out that show Minako’s interactions with all the different characters we all know from Naruto before I ask you all to decide.
> 
> OC Note: I will also be working on some OC’s that may/may not be seen on Minako’s team (depending on if you want her to have her own OC team or if you want her to replace some other main character from the rookie 9 from the main teams) I figure by giving you all some idea of the OCs that you can make the decisions later. I plan on creating (possibly) 2-4 new OCs (2 civilians and/or 2 clan children)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: send me a PM or let me know in your review if you would prefer civilian or clan children (the clans would already be established i.e. Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Sarutobi, etc But Uchiha will not be included unless I get many requests for one.)  
> If you have a clan you really want to see an OC for then let me know. I may even take a try at a making an OC related to one of the other Naruto characters that aren’t part of a well-known clan.
> 
> Purely Scarlet


	7. Chapter 7: That’s Favoritism! Unfair-ttebane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers.
> 
> Sorry this update came later than I planned. I had different ideas that came to me that required some thought since they involved character development and building interactions with the canon characters. The original two chapters I came up with went one way but this chapter I came up with afterward, aside from including other characters, changed a bit of Minako’s personality. I decided to go with this and am planning out what to include next before getting to the later chapters I have already written for later in the timeline.

* * *

**_Chapter 7: That’s Favoritism! Unfair-ttebane!_ **

* * *

_  
…_

It was a bright and sunny spring afternoon in the village of Konohagakure, all would agree that it was very peaceful. There were no shinobi wars, there were plenty of clients hiring Konoha shinobi and although it had been quite a few years since the death of the Yondaime Hokage and the attack of the nine-tailed fox. 

 

It did not take long, however, for the peace to be broken around the academy after normal classes had let out for the day.

 

“It’s no fair, why do we have to take special kunoichi classes after normal class? The boys don’t have to take extra classes ’ttebane!”

 

“That’s because you are training to be a kunoichi Uzumaki-san, not just a shinobi.”

 

“Still! I don’t like it!”

 

“You don’t have to like it Uzumaki-san, but if you want to graduate from the academy then you need to take these kunoichi classes. If you don’t want to take them you can leave, but be aware that if you do, you will never become a shinobi of Konoha.”

 

The fuming blond stormed off toward a shorthaired, pale-eyed bluenette toward the back of the group of young girls.

 

“Stupid sensei! I was just saying that it’s no fair that the boys get out early. Why don’t they have to learn this?”

 

“That’s because these are skills that can help us if we go undercover when we are older Minako-chan.”

 

“Haaa~ I kno~w that Hinata-chan. I’m just saying it’s unfair. Besides, it’s not like there isn’t any jutsu that can allow others to think you are someone else. Wouldn’t it be best for the guys to learn all this too so if they have to go undercover as a female civilian they can pull it off? I mean, it’s easier for us because we are already girls but they don’t really know how to act like girls.”

 

“I guess that’s true…”

 

“If you ask me, I think they should have extra classes for all of us. Think of it, in a way, we are being shown favoritism because we are being taught key parts of undercover work when the guys are not.”

 

“This really upsets you Minako-chan?”

 

“Yeah.” Minako nods, “I think we all should learn this stuff. I mean, as we get older they are going to teach us how to charm information out of other—most likely male, shinobi. Shouldn’t the guys at least learn and be aware of what they could face? In the future they might need to know if a female civilian is really impressed by them or if they are an enemy kunoichi fishing for information.”

 

“Huh. I never thought of it like that. I suppose that could happen to those new to shinobi life. Although the chance of a genin knowing important, secret information is small.”

 

“But what would be considered important knowledge to enemy shinobi? What if they try to find out teaching techniques or ask the male genin about their Jonin sensei? The genin might brag to the quote, unquote, ‘pretty lady’ and unknowingly share village secrets about the academy or information about their sensei that can only be learned by spending time around an individual.”

 

“Mmm. I see what you mean.”

 

"What do you think about these kunoichi classes Hinata-chan?”

 

“W-well… uh, um… I like them… I guess?”

 

“Why so nervous Hinata-chan? I mean, yeah I wish the guys had to take extra classes too, but I do find some of these classes somewhat enjoyable.”

 

“Y-you do?”

 

“Un.” Minako nods. “I’m looking forward to practicing etiquette and performing tea ceremonies. I think it’ll be fun—pretending to be an important rich lady wearing a fancy kimono. What do you like best Hinata-chan?”

 

“A-ah, I really like working with the flowers. My okaa-san lets me help her with her flower pressing. It’s a hobby of hers.”

 

“Flower pressing? Minako tilts her head in confusion.

 

“Y-yeah. You press the flower to preserve it. When done properly, they can look pretty for a long time afterward instead of dying normally.”

 

“Huh. That’s kinda cool when you think about it. To be honest, I’m kinda looking forward to when we get to work on Ikebana. B-bu-but don’t tell anybody I said that!” Minako whispered with her eyes shifting about, looking for eavesdroppers.

 

“H-huh? Why don’t you want anyone to know?” Hinata was confused. Why would Minako-chan not want others to know she likes flowers? It’s not a bad thing.

 

Minako turned her head away from the Hyuuga. Was her face getting red?

 

“Cause it’s embarrassing ‘ttebane.” Did her ears go red as well? Hinata didn’t think the female Uzumaki could ever get embarrassed. She and her brother seemed so sure of themselves, even when they made mistakes—even if the number of mistakes for the individual next to her were few and far between when compared to her older twin.

 

…

 

Hinata could remember the first time she really noticed the Uzumaki twins. She had been brought to the park to interact with the other children her age. It would have been a nice event but Hinata couldn’t help but act shy around others, especially after the nearly successful kidnapping that took place a few years before by the ninja from Kumo. The thing about children, even civilian children, is that they are like wild animals. They can sense weakness in others, and when they find those weaker individuals, they tear into the weaker to establish a hierarchy with the strongest at the top and weakest at the bottom.

 

It hadn’t been very long ago, maybe about a year before starting at the academy. A group of slightly older civilian children were picking on her. She was scared of the group of older children; she never had interacted with others her age. She had only seen Neji-nii-san a few times and she didn’t know what to do. It took her a while to realize that they were herding her away from the playground and toward a more secluded area. Upon realizing what they were doing, the initial nervousness she had from being placed in a new environment turned to fear. Were they going to hurt her? They wouldn’t do that right? It didn’t seem like luck was on her side when she tripped backward and fell on her behind.

 

“Ha, so much for the Hyuuga being able to see everything huh?” 

"Oh look! Is the baby Hyuuga gonna cry?”

 

Hinata didn’t want to cry, not in front of them. Why were they being so mean to her? Hinata tilted her head down and clamped her eyes shut. ‘Don’t cry… Don’t cry… Don’t cry. Don’t c--‘

 

“Hey!” she heard a new voice yell. The shout was followed by a thud and a slight cry of pain.

 

Hinata looked up in confusion only to be blinded by a wall of yellow. One of the bullies was holding his shin. ”You leave her alone dattebayo!” “Why are you being so mean? Just leave her alone! She never did anything to you!”

 

“No one asked you, you ugly blond!”

 

“I’m not ugly!”

 

“Why don’t we cut one of those pony tails off and see if it’ll improve your looks?”

 

“Leave my sister alone!”

 

The blond girl helped Hinata to her feet while her brother was distracting the bullies. When they made it a certain distance away, the girl brought out her handkerchief and started cleaning Hinata’s tears that had fallen without her knowing. After her face was cleaned, she even brought out a small container of water to wash the cuts Hinata received on her palms when she fell. Why were they being so nice to her? 

 

“Th-thank y-you. B-but w-why?”

 

“Why did we help? Because you’re nice, you don’t deserve to be treated like that. Besides,” the blond placed her hands on her hips and raised her chin slightly, “My brother is going to be Hokage. The Hokage protects the village and you are a part of it. It’s like practice for the future. Now wait here, I need to help even the odds.” The blond turned around and raced back in the direction they came from.

The only thing Hinata could tell was that at some point, most likely when the blond girl returned to her brother, she heard the girl yell out “Sneak attack!” followed by a few male voices crying out in pain.

 

Not long after, the two blonds returned to Hinata. The female looked somewhat upset—Hinata figured she knew why, the girl’s brother was a bit disheveled and had a bruise forming around his right eye and his left cheek looked like it was beginning to swell.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” the young Hyuuga felt more tears coming to her eyes, “i-it’s my fault y-you got hurt. I-I’m sorry,” she finished with a bow.

 

“Don’t worry! It doesn’t hurt all that bad ‘ttebayo!” she was greeted with a bright smile from the boy. ‘How can he be so happy after getting hurt like that? They never even met before.’ “You’re alright though yeah?” he tilted his head slightly and looked at her with concern.

 

“Uh-huh” she nodded.

 

“Then that’s all that really matters dattebayo!” His smile was back. The sun. That’s what he reminded her of. That bright smile and sunny blond hair, he was the sun personified.

 

Before their conversation could continue on, they were interrupted by the call of “Lady Hinata!”

 

“Lady Hinata,” her caretaker, Kō, grabbed her hand and lead her away from the two blonds. “It is time we left lady Hinata.” She looked over her shoulder at the two blonds being left behind, “b-but…” ‘I thought I was going to make some friends…'

 

After that incident, she wasn’t brought back to the playground and she found herself wishing to see the blond pair again.

 

It wouldn’t be until about six months later that she would come across the blond boy again with him coming to her defense once more.

 

…

 

One thing Hinata had grown to learn over these months at the academy was that Minako-chan had a secret (but not so secret) love for ‘girly’ things. She dressed in simple shorts and shirt, would claim that there was no way she would wear a dress or skirt outfit, but Hinata couldn’t help but feel like Minako-chan wanted nothing more than to wear a somewhat girly outfit. Maybe not a dress, but Hinata had seen the blond admiring the kimono-styled shirts along the clothing stores.

 

“Alright girls! Come around!” 

 

The voice of their sensei grabbed Hinata’s attention. 

 

“Before we move on with the main lesson, we are going to review what we covered last week.”

 

“Hai sensei!”

 

“Now…”

 

One thing for sure, Hinata was glad for that day at the playground, it was what brought the Uzumakis into her life. Although she found herself flustered around her personal sun, (‘What? He’s not mine, if anything he is Minako’s.’) she held her friendship with the female Uzumaki close in her heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait a while for this chapter to come out. I’m not really sure how long you will need to wait for the next chapter; I figure it will be about a month since I have midterms and a project for one of my classes. 
> 
> 14 March 2016: Sorry everyone, I meant to post this last week but FFnet was having problems last week when I was going to post this. I have already started a semi-detailed outline/rough draft for part of the next chapter, I’ll update as soon as I can.
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter.
> 
> Purely Scarlet


	8. Special Chapter: Behold! My Hidden Power!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been so long since my last update. School has been crazy and hopefully I’ll be able to graduate this coming December. Graduate school can be quite stressful.
> 
> I have been working off and on for the next chapter but I’m hoping this omake extra chapter will hold you over until then. The next chapter will introduce at least a few new characters so I’m trying to figure out how to have them introduced smoothly.
> 
> Also, please let me know (through my poll on fanfiction (dot) net or through review/messaging which new character you would like for Minako’s team placement. The decision made will influence what skills she will eventually have since I want her team to have a good balance.
> 
> The options for the new OC can be found at the end of this chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

  
**Special Chapter: Behold! My Hidden Power! (Omake)**  
  
…

It’s too bad Minako-chan couldn’t come on this mission with us, if only she had been placed on my team… I miss my imouto. I guess that it’s best that she is not here, after that attack by those two mist ninja that seemed to take out Kakashi-sensei, I wouldn’t want something to happen to her.

…

…

Sakura-chan thinks Sasuke’s so cool! I can’t stand it!

After the last confrontation, I need to show her how awesome I am! I’m going to beat you Sasuke!

…

…

My attention is grabbed by a sound I think I hear in some bushes.

Watch me Sakura-chan!

Shink!

“Heh—“

Owe! Pain!

“Naruto! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“But Sakura-chan! I heard something!”

I make my way through the bushes.

“Ah! I’m sorry Mr. Bunny! I didn’t mean it!”

Next thing I know we are facing some eyebrow-less freak and he has Kakashi-sensei trapped inside some water prison.

...

…

“Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash isn’t that right sensei? Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of there!”

~ * * * ~

In another part of the forest, a figure moves with great speed, leaving everything else behind.

…

A squirrel standing on a tree branch looks up and sees a flash of yellow cross its sight. If a ninja had been there, they might have believed that they saw a ghost of the Yellow Flash of Konoha, or that the Yellow Flash had been reincarnated.

...

The unknown figure leaps through the trees and as they come closer to a clearing they reach for a higher branch, holding onto the branch with both hands, the figure swings their body weight up and around the branch, landing in a crouched position on the higher branch on the edge of a clearing.

...

The clearing the figure stopped at had six figures and a clone approaching a group of four. The clone raises its giant sword when the unknown figure makes its move.

~ * * * ~

When the Zabuza clone raises its sword to attack us a chain-like whip comes out from the trees and deflects it away. We all turn our attention to a crouched, shadowed figure in one of the trees at the edge of the clearing.

“Who’s that?”

“Another brat?”

The figure steps out of the shadows revealing long blond hair and blue eyes hidden behind a red mask.

“How dare you attack this group escorting a retired old man!”

“I’m not retired. I’m a bridge builder.”

“I cannot allow this injustice to go unpunished!”

“Is she even listening to me?”

“Eh?”

“Is that?”

“I am…” the blond strikes a pose with one hand reaching for the sky, "the guardian,” she poses with her wrists crossed in front of her. She brings her crossed arms above her head, “of Love and Beauty,” she shifts into a third pose, "the pretty,” she flips her hair while one hand is on her hip, "sailor suited soldier,” the girl pulls her arms close and spins herself in a circle, "Sailor V!” She strikes her final pose with her left hand on her hip and her right by her face, her pointer and middle fingers forming a “V” sign by her eye.

…

“In the name of the Moon, consider yourself punished!” She points toward the missing-nin.

…

…

Both groups are momentarily stunned to silence. The only thing to disturb the silence is the sound of leaves in the wind.

...

...

“Minako-chan?! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be back in Konoha!”

“I’m not Minako! I’m Sailor V!”

“This kid’s a joke.”

...

The previously unknown figure, Sailor V or Minako, leaps off the branch into the clearing.

“You think I'm a joke do you? I’ll show you! Take this! Venus! Love Me Chain!”

After calling this phrase out, a golden chain consisting of heart shaped links is sent forward and wraps around the sword of the water clone. A second chain directed by her other hand stabs through the water clone causing it to dispel.

“That was easy.”

...

The rest of the fight continues with Kakashi being set free from the water prison. Just before Kakashi delivers the finishing blow, several senbon pierce through the missing-nin and the confrontation ends with the hunter ninja taking Zabuza’s body from the clearing.

…

As one, the entirety of team 7 faces Minako, or Sailor V, and Naruto decides to ask the question on everybody’s mind,

“Minako-chan, why are you dressed like that?”

“I told you, I’m not Minako—I’m Sailor V. The champion of justice! Behold my magical super powers granted to me by a talking cat who says that I am a reincarnation of a warrior princess in a past life and I must protect a princess from the moon.”

“A talking cat…” Sasuke asks skeptically.

“Uh-huh,” she nods, “that’s what I said."

“Are you sure a summons cat just wasn’t pranking you?” Sakura questioned.

“If that were true then how do you explain the powerful chains I have?”

“That would be a specialized chakra skill you inherited from your mother. She too was able to give her chakra the physical form of chains,” Kakashi remarked offhandedly.

“Imouto, as your older brother, I demand that you not wear such a short skirt around in public, especially where other boys can see you.”

“But I like this skirt.”

“Then wear some shorts under it next time, I don’t want anyone, especially Sasuke-teme, seeing my sister’s panties.”

“Huh? What do you mean? … When did they show?!”

“When you jumped from the tree. Your skirt flew up and showed everyone,” Naruto replied.

“Sorry Minako-chan but it was kinda hard not to see,” Sakura commented.

“Ah!!! I can’t believe it! Now I’ll never be able to get married! I should honorably kill myself -ttebane!"

Sasuke sighs at the behavior of his idiot teammate's crazy sister. In an attempt to shut her up he calls out to her, "Hey. If it means anything to you, Kakashi-sensei and I didn't see anything."

"R-(hick)really -ttebane?" She tearfully asks while rubbing at her masked eyes.

"Not a thing," the masked ninja replies.

"See. The only ones who saw anything were your brother and another female—"

"But what about—"

"The old bridge builder doesn't count. He wears glasses so can't see at that distance anyway. Not to mention it was probably too fast for his civilian eyes. Now, would you stop crying already? It's really getting annoying."

~ * * * ~

Uchiha, Sasuke. Getting girls to stop crying by being nice, almost destroying the universe, and setting it back in order by being mean to that same crying girl.

The universe will continue to exist for another day and the semi-frozen hell has quickly defrosted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this omake chapter. It came to me a long, long time ago. I was thinking about my character and was like Minako, blond hair and blue eyes, Sailor Venus. Kushina chakra chains can be inherited and it’s like Sailor Venus’ “Love Me Chain” and then this happened.
> 
> I have another idea for a later omake chapter that hasn’t been fleshed out yet. Let me know what you though of this omake.
> 
> By the way, just wondering, any Sailor Moon fans here?
> 
> Purely Scarlet
> 
> OC Options:
> 
> Inuzuka Clan - younger twin brother of Kiba, partner named Shiromaru, skilled in inuzuka taijutsu style and really good sense of smell. Is good with close combat. Possible name: Shippō (or Shippo) (name meaning "tail" which follows the naming of other Inuzuka like Hana and Kiba)
> 
> Uchiha Clan - twin brother of Sasuke, skilled in taijutsu, weapons and ninjutsu. Possible name: Koyane Uchiha (derived from the shinto kami named Ame-no-Koyane-no-mikoto)
> 
> Hyuuga Clan - younger brother of Neji Hyuuga, average skills in Hyuuga style but overall good in taijutsu compared to other ninja skills. Possible name: Kugi Hyuuga (Kugi meaning "nail" similar to Neji meaning "screw")
> 
> Akimichi Clan - male cousin of Choji, average skills but strongest in taijutsu  
> * Need name recommendation if chosen
> 
> younger brother of TenTen - average weapon skills with slightly above average skills in taijutsu  
> * Need name recommendation if chosen


End file.
